


Of Best Friends And Wingman

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esteban are growing tired of having to watch their respective best friend oinning for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Best Friends And Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts), [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



Marcus thinks he's a good friend, he really is, but being Jolyon's friend does have its ups and downs. One of the good things is that they never run out of things to talk about and he has to admit that having Jo around keeps him sane to some degree. But the down side has to be watching his friend be stupid, specifically being stupid when it comes to his feelings for a certain someone. 

It was the driver's briefing, Marcus was sat next to Jolyon and they were chatting away as they wait for the other drivers to arrive. The two of them were chuckling at something until Jolyon stops and Marcus looks up to what, or rather who, has stolen his friend's attention. Pascal walked in to the briefing room with Sebastian followed by Hülkenberg as they listen to Sebastian talk about something animatedly before taking their seat in the front row. Jolyon still had eyes on Pascal who was smiling and laughing at whatever Sebastian was saying. Marcus just shakes his head and waits for Jolyon to join him back on earth as the Britt keeps staring dreamily at the young German. It was going to be a long season unless he does something about this.

Marcus was back in his room in the Sauber motorhome when he starts plotting about Jolyon's not so little crush on Pascal. He doesn't really know the German too well. They exchange greetings whenever they see each other in the paddock but they never really spend time to get to know each other. Marcus thinks of those who might know Pascal better. He thinks of Sebastian and the two Nico before realizing that he's not really close to any of the Germans for that matter. He gives up five minutes later and results into stalking Pascal. He looks up his Twitter and Instagram for clues before he notices someone who seems to always be with him. Esteban Ocon. Marcus almost smacks himself because, of course, Pascal's not the only Mercedes junior driver around and how convenient it is that Esteban happens to be also Jo's teammate. 

Marcus manages to hide behind a stack of tires as he waits for Esteban. He was stood there for a good fifteen minutes before the Frenchman makes his appearance. Marcus steps forward until Esteban sees him and the younger man smiles at him. "Can I help you?" Esteban asks him. "Yeah, sort off. You're pretty close with Pascal, right?" Marcus asks, beating around the bush wasn't really his strong point. "Yeah, we're friends." Esteban says, his smile turning into a curious one. "Do you know if he likes anyone?" Marcus continues. "I'm not sure I can say." Esteban says to him, not wanting to betray his friend. "Jolyon's in love with Pascal." Marcus blurts out before he watches Esteban's reaction. "I knew it! I keep telling Pascal he should just tell his feelings but non! Oh shit, I told you!" Esteban blurts out before he covers his mouth with his hands and his eyes going wide. Marcus couldn't help but chuckle at the usually shy Frenchman. "It's okay. That's kind of what I wanted to ask of you." Marcus says. "Ask what?" Esteban says as he lowers his hand away from his mouth. "Help me get them together." Marcus say with a smile. Esteban's face breaks into a grin before he nods yes. 

It was already dark when Pascal finished with his team, he was searching for Esteban so they can go for dinner before they head back to their hotel. He passes by the Renault motorhome and tries to peak inside if he can find his friend but the place was almost empty except for mechanics having dinner and he couldn't spot his friend. Pascal thinks of searching up the paddock before he just settles for going back to the Manor motorhome. As he was passing by the gap between the Sauber and the Manor motorhome, Pascal hears the unmistakable laugh of his friend before he turns his head and finally spots Esteban stood amongst stacks of tires at the back of the Sauber motorhome. What caught his eye was the flash of blonde hair and another familiar voice before he spots Marcus smiling at Esteban. He then sees Marcus check his phone before he says goodbye to Esteban and giving him a firm hug and a small wave goodbye before he disappears back into his team's motorhome. Pascal sees Esteban walking out of the shadows as he makes the short dash back to the Manor motorhome. 

Pascal doesn't know what to make of things. He didn't even know that Esteban and Marcus were close or even friends and why did they have to hide behind the motorhomes? Was there something going on that they didn't want people to know? Pascal doesn't want to think badly of his friend but he's pretty much told Esteban about his own feelings and he's willing to listen to Esteban if he decides to open up to him. Pascal suddenly feels like a bad friend for not noticing Esteban gaining a new friend or possibly more than just a friend? They did look like they were having a private moment and that hug was a bit too friendly. Pascal feels his phone go off, it was a message from Esteban asking him if he's ready to go. Pascal makes his way back put of his motorhome where Esteban was waiting for him. His friend was smiling at him and Pascal was just staring at him. "What's wrong?" Esteban asks as Pascal was yet to say anything. "Nothing. Just thinking. Come on." Pascal says as he shakes his head and they make their way to the carpark. 

Dinner was a nice break from the weekend. Pascal and Esteban could just act like normal friends having dinner and chatting away about certain things that happened in their day. Pascal briefly wonders if he should ask Esteban about Marcus but he doesn't want to push his friend. Esteban ends up telling him something that happened during lunch with Kevin and Jolyon and Pascal couldn't stop himself from listening at the mention of the Britt's name. "You should just tell him, you know. Or even ask him out." Esteban says which brings him back to reality. "And what if he rejects me and never even looks at me again?" Pascal says in defense. "He's not like that and you know it." Esteban points out and even Pascal would have to admit that Jolyon was too nice of a guy to do something like that. They continue with dinner before Pascal thinks about what he saw earlier again with Esteban and Marcus. "You really think I should tell him?" Pascal asks and Esteban nods eagerly. "Sometimes its good to tell the other person about your feelings towards them, wether they return it or not, sometimes it just feels better to just say." Esteban says with a smile and Pascal thinks he really knows what he's talking about, is that what he did with Marcus? They finish dinner before Pascal drops Esteban off to the hotel where he's staying with the rest of the Renault team he waves at his friend before he drives off, his mind on a certain Britt with blue eyes and a beautiful smile. 

Jolyon knows it was already a bit late for them drivers but he was glad that they were sharing the same hotel with the Sauber team and he doesn't have to sneak off that far to hang out with Marcus. He enters the lift and presses the button to what he knows is Marcus' floor and waits a few seconds before the doors open and he steps out. Jolyon was about to round the corner where he knew Marcus' room was before he hears a door open and the sound of two familiar voices. "That was actually fun." An unmistakable French accent says, Esteban. "Yeah. I'll let you know when I'm free next time." Marcus says and he hears Esteban giggle. Jolyon tries to peak out of the corner where he's stood and sees Marcus giving Esteban a hug before Esteban makes his way back to his floor. Jolyon had to scramble and find a way so Esteban wouldn't bump into him on his way back. He waits until he hears Esteban enter the lift and was just glad that he wasn't caught by his younger teammate.

He waits a few more minutes before he makes his way back towards Marcus' room, even thinking about just going back to his room, but he knocks on the door and was glad when his friend opens his door with a smile. "Hey. I have some snacks left." Marcus says as he ushers Jo into his room. Jo tries not to look around his friend's room but the place was a bit messy and bed looks used and Jo doesn't want to think of what could have it been used for a few minutes ago. Jo settles for sitting on the couch as Marcus picks up the plate of cut up vegetables before laying on his side on the bed. "What's up?" Marcus asks before he starts munching on a carrot stick. Jo almost wants to snort and ask Marcus what's going on with him and Esteban but he shouldn't really pry on his private affairs even if they've been friends for so long. "Nothing much. You looking forward to Monaco?" Jo asks. "Yeah. You're doing Amber Lounge this year?" Marcus asks as he finishes his carrot stick. "Yup." Jo answers before he steals a carrot stick from Marcus' plate. "Heard Pascal's doing the show too." Marcus says as he wags his brows towards his friend as he enjoys Jo's cheeks turn red. "Why do you keep doing that?" Jo asks almost sounding annoyed. "Just tell him how you feel! It's not that hard." Marcus says as he sits up on his bed. Jo snorts before standing up and grabbing a handful of carrot stick. "Whatever mate. Easy for you to say." Jo says before he wishes Marcus a good night and makes his way back to his room. 

Pascal was pretty sure that Esteban was acting weird. He seeing less and less of him in the Renault camp and more and more of him near the Sauber motorhome. He still doesn't want to assume anything going on between Marcus and Esteban but he keeps seeing the two of them together sharing almost knowing looks and Pascal just couldn't help it. He was hiding behind a stack of tires behind the Manor motorhome watching Marcus and Esteban behind the Sauber garage when he hears footsteps from behind. He turns around and almost yelps when he sees Jolyon shushing him and walking closer to him before he points to the direction of their friends. The two of them continue to watch the other pair laughing at something that Esteban was saying as he makes a bunch of hand gestures and Marcus snorts. "You noticed them too?" Jolyon asks from where he was stood right behind Pascal. "Yes. I keep seeing them together at the back of the motorhome." Pascal says as he feels Jolyon move closer to him. "I saw Esteban leave Marcus' room the other night." Jolyon says and Pascal couldn't help but look at him with wide eyes. "You really think they're together?" Pascal asks him and he just shrugs. "Come on. Let's to get them." Jolyon says before he grabs Pascal's hand and match towards their friends. 

Esteban was telling Marcus about Pascal when they turn around and see Jolyon with Pascal by his side walk up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Jolyon asks as he looks at the two expectantly. "Nothing much, just catching up." Marcus says as Esteban nods by his side. "You sure that's all that's going on?" Jolyon asks as he looks at the Swede pointedly. "Yeah. We're talking about Monaco." Esteban says with a small smile. "Really? That's nice, I'm sure there's a lot of places where you guys can go on a romantic date there." Jolyon says looking at the two of them. Esteban and Marcus share a look before looking back at Jo as if he's gone crazy. "What? A date? I don't know what you're talking about." Marcus says, clearly confused. "I keep catching you guys behind the motorhomes giggling and hugging." Pascal says looking at Esteban. "And I caught him leaving your room the other night when we hung out." Jo says looking at Marcus. "And you thought we're together?" Marcus asks the two of them who nod yes at the same time. Marcus and Esteban suddenly burst out laughing. "We're not together!" Marcus and Esteban say at the same time before laughing some more. "But you keep sneaking around and the hugging!" Pascal says and Jo nods by his side. "Because we're trying to figure out a way to get the two of you together!" Marcus says as he watches the realization dawn on their faces and for their cheeks to turn red. 

"We're tired of watching you two pinning for each other and we're trying to be a good friend and get you two together." Esteban says as he smiles at the two of them. "You two are in love with each other and everyone can see it except the two of you." Marcus tries to clarify for the two of them. "And now we're going to leave the two of you to talk it out. Ask each other out for coffee, dinner, just go out with each other." Marcus continues as he guides Esteban away from the blushing pair before the Frenchman waves goodbye at the two of them. 

Jolyon was still trying to comprehend everything that just happened. He hears Pascal cough before he remembers the younger man still stood beside him. "Is it true?" Pascal asks him, his eyes shifting between Jo's face and his shoes. "Yeah." Jolyon says because what's the use of denying when their friends already spelled it out for them. "Oh." Pascal says before they lapse into silence. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" Pascal asks, his cheeks red as he looks up at Jolyon with hopeful eyes. "I'd love to." Jolyon says with a smile which Pascal returns. "I guess we should go back before they go looking for us." Pascal says and Jo nods in agreement. Pascal stand on his toes before he presses a quick kiss on the Britt's cheeks before he heads back to the Manor motorhome. Jo was stood there as he watches Pascal go off, his cheeks tingling from where Pascal's lips were. He goes back to the Renault motorhome smile still firmly in place as he passes Esteban having a coffee who winks at him before he chuckles and shakes his head at his young teammate. Once back inside his room, he takes out his phone to send a message to Marcus. _"I hate you but thanks."_ He types out before hitting send. He gets a reply a few seconds later and bursts out laughing _"Do I start making my speech as best man for your wedding now?"_ Marcus replies. Jo just shakes his head, he was lucky with having Marcus as a friend and maybe he'll never admit it out loud but he wouldn't pick a better wingman.


End file.
